


Medically Speaking, You're Adorable

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Calum, Beta Luke, Beta Zayn, Cat Ears, Hybrid - Freeform, Kitten Michael, Multi, Not Daddy Kink, OT4, OT5, Omega Harry, Omega Michael, Omega Niall, Protective Liam, Protective Louis, daddy direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was with the One Direction boys when he presented as an Omega. He's scared, worried, and wondering why the hell he has cat ears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medically Speaking, You're Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: Risqué - Cute Is What We Aim For)

"I'm sorry." Michael whimpered. His ears pressing flat against his head. 

The eldest British boy moved his hand closer to him. 

"It's alright, Michael. Just let us help." Louis said. His hand making gentle contact with the Aussie's newly discovered cat-like ears. 

Liam whined deep in his throat. His job was to look after the sick and the sad, but Michael wouldn't let him get close. 

"Let me help." Liam begged, stepping forward. 

"Niall, Harry, you two go find Ashton, Luke and Calum." Louis ordered the two Omegas. 

"You're okay." Liam whispered in the background, trying to encourage the newly presented Omega out of hiding. 

"Just tell us exactly what's wrong, Michael. Is it because you're an Omega?"

Michael frowned and whined.  
He didn't want to be an Omega. He didn't want to have stupid cat ears! 

Louis sighed. He grasped Michael's arm harshly and dragged him out from between the bed and bedside table.

"Enough is enough. Suck it up princess, whether you wanted to be an Omega or not, that's what you presented as-"

"That's not it." Michael said with a frown, cutting Louis' 'big speech' off.

"I- no one else has animal ears? So why do I?" He looked up, eyes shining brightly with tears. 

Louis looked to liam who shook his head.  
"Maybe we should wait till the others get here."

Michael nodded mutely. 

Zayn didn't know what to say or do, so he sat back and watched his two Alphas handle the situation. 

For a few moments they sat in awkward silence until they heard the three Australian's (they were heard before they were seen) 

"Whats happened?!" Ashton skidded into the room, automatically crouching by Michael's sides.

"What happened?" He asked again when he was a lot calmer.

Michael wiped away the tear from his cheek, that he was unaware of until now.

"I have cat ears, Ashton!" Michael nearly yelled.  
"I'm a freak! Niall and Harry don't have freakin animal ears!"

Ashton frowned and looked to the other two Alpha's.

"Well, Michael, you see... Some- sometimes in relationships where there are more than two, one of the members are...forced to be an Omega-" Liam started.

"Why me though?" Michael whispered.

Ashton sighed, pulling Michael into his lap. 

Calum and Luke sat beside their two boyfriends. 

"It's alright, Mikey. They're really cute." Luke said with a smile, rubbing at the black ears on top of the older boy's head. 

"Why did you two present before me though?" Michael asked the two beta's.

They both shrugged. 

"Well.." Louis started.  
"What Liam was going to say before you cut him off, was, sometimes an Omega is last to present when they're know as the...Pet..."

"PET?!" Michael gaped. 

Liam nodded.  
"Yeah, they go into heat just like any other Omega, except it's more intense and instead of only the satisfaction on an Alpha, it takes everyone who is in the same relationship, so you'll need Luke and Calum too. Also, you'll be more submissive then any Omega." 

Michael's breath came is short puffs.

"You need to calm down." Calum said, cupping the Omega's face. 

"I can't." Michael sobbed. 

"You'll be alright." Zayn finally spoke up, crawling over to them. Sitting cross legged In front of the younger boy.  
"A Pet will only present when they're in a relationships for a lifetime." He smiled in awe. 

"So congratulations, you're stuck with these dumbasses forever." the Irish boy laughed, him and Harry joining the others. 

"How do you guys know so much about this?" Ashton asked with a frown. 

Harry smiled.  
"My sister presented last year, with her partner. They're expecting a baby mid January."

Luke and Calum smiled. Saying a quick 'congratulations'. 

"I'll tell her." The youngest British boy smiled.

"You'll be able to have kids, you know? As an Omega, but you'll even more fertile as a Pet, you'll be able to produce outside of your heats, and to any Alpha or Beta." 

Ashton smiled sweetly. Rubbing one of his hands over Michael's stomach.  
"Hear that, Mikey? You'll be able to have babies. You can even carry them for Lukey and Cal, too." He whispered in the other boys ear. 

As the conversations went on, Michael's ears raised more and more from his head in excitement and 'awe'. 

"But-just a question." Luke spoke up.  
"What if one of us leave? You said Mikey presenting like this means we'll be together forever, or whatever?"

Louis and Liam looked at each other with a frown before turning back towards the other boys. 

"He'll get sick. He needs all THREE of you."

Michael frowned at Luke, letting out a depressing whine.  
Was Luke planning on leaving?

Luke turned to the Omega when he heard the noise he let out. 

"It's alright, I'm not leaving. I love you guys too much." Luke smiled, kissing Michael on the cheek. 

Michael smiled. He still had a little bit of doubt. But him and his boys could do this. 

"We should leave you four alone now. Just ring or text if you need anything." Louis said, pulling the four boys in for one big hug. 

When he pulled back, he looked to his boyfriends. 

"Ready to go, lads?" He asked. 

They all stood silently watching the Australian boys. 

Ashton laughed and stood up, pulling the other three up with him. 

He pulled them all towards the others. 

Niall smiled and shoved his boys towards the Australia's, pulling everyone into a group hug. 

Michael let out a small laugh as he tripped over someone's foot and landed on Harry. Who grabbed onto his waist to hold him up right. 

"See you lads later." Niall smiled as he was dragged from the hug and dragged out the door by Liam. 

Ashton let out a laugh before cupping Michael's face and gave him a peck on the lips. 

"I love you." He smiled. 

Michael's face turned red as he mumbled out 'I love you too'.


End file.
